Marauders in the Mirror
by Azreal1313
Summary: What if? What if, Peter Pettigrew was a little bit braver? An AU story stretching from the marauders 1st year to the Voldemort conflict.
1. So it begins

"James! James, wake up or you'll be late to Kings Cross." Shouted Dorea Potter up the stairs at her only son, James Potter. James was an average eleven boy in many regards, he loved to play outside, was obsessed with sports, and was always getting in trouble. Of course James was also very unlike most eleven year old boys, he was a wizard. And today was going to be his first day at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry!  
"I'm up, I'm up" replied James sleepily as he sat up in bed running one hand through his untamable black hair while his other rummaged on the dresser for his glasses. After finding his glasses and unceremoniously shoving them on his face James quickly got dressed headed down stairs to his loving parents and breakfast.

Meanwhile Sirius Black was also excited for his first day at Hogwarts. He would not only be able to learn magic but also get away from his parents. Sirius had a rebellious streak that was well justified. Sirius's mother and father hated muggles, non-magical folk, and muggle borns. Sirius on the other hand did not share the same racist tendencies. As Sirius quickly shoveled down his breakfast that Kreacher, the Black family's house elf, had prepared for him, mused over his imminent freedom. His mother wasn't even bothering to take him to Kings Cross, the train station from which the Hogwarts express departed instead having Kreacher take him. Sirius grinned at the thought no mother meant he didn't have to act like a 'proper pure blood.' Sirius pushed his dishes away stood up and said "alright Kreacher here we go"

Remus Lupin could not believe that he was going to Hogwarts. He could see his parents smiling in the front seat as he practically bounced up and down in excitement. Because of his lycanthropy Remus had thought he would never get to go to school, but he had been given a chance, a chance made possible by the new headmaster Albus Dumbledore who in Remus's eleven year old mind was the greatest wizard in the whole world. Remus was still frightened though, he had never had any friends, or been anywhere near people other than his parents, his books had been his source of solace and helped him, if even only for a little while forget the myriad of scars that crisscrossed his body like some sort of sick jigsaw puzzle had been carved into his skin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Peter Pettigrew attempted to hit his magical alarm clock missed, and promptly ended up face first on the floor with his lower half still tangled in his covers. Pushing himself to his feet Peter brushed him self off and stuck his tongue at his cat, who was looking at him with a expression Peter was sure was derision. Peter was nervous about Hogwarts, he wasn't a very good student as he had trouble paying attention and wasn't very talented to begin with. But Peter had a good heart and would try his best, even if he was convinced his best wasn't enough.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lilly Evans checked her trunk for the 17th time today "quills check, parchment check, ink, check books, check" she muttered as she straightened her already straight robes. Lily was a muggle born, or a witch with non-magical parents, and as such she was terrified of being behind the other students, and of not making any friends because of her lack of knowledge in the magical world. She had taken all her nervous energy and divided it between studying with Severus Snape, her best friend who was a wizard, and obsessing about the neatness of her trunk.  
"For heavens sake Lils it's organized enough" Lilly's older sister Petunia snapped, Petunia had become very annoyed by Lilly incessant organizing. "Now come on or we are going to be late, to your witch school" Petunia added as she headed downstairs.  
Lilly sighed and snapped her trunk shut, and dragged it down the stairs bouncing it on each stair.  
"Hogwarts here I come" she whispered.


	2. Marauders united

James was currently attempting to shove his trunk, which was very nearly bigger than him, into the rack above his seat. After a final heroic shove, in which nearly fell back at him, James managed to force the trunk into the rack. Grinning from ear to ear he sat down and marveled at the scarlet Hogwarts express he was now sitting in. He was going to Hogwarts, his grin only broadened as he saw the bag sitting next to him, which was filled with pranking supplies. He wanted his entrance into Hogwarts to be exciting.  
"Hey" James was stirred by his thoughts by a boy about his age with long black hair and high aristocratic features. "Can I sit here" the boy asked.  
"Course you can" James said "I'm James Potter by the way"  
"I'm Sirius" said the boy.  
"Me too you really can sit here" said James.  
No replied Sirius "my name is Sirius...like the Dog Star"  
James thought this was hilarious and fell to the ground in a fit of laughter "serious...Sirius...sorry you must get that a lot at home"  
"Not really" replied Sirius.  
Just then two other boys, one taller with blond hair and several visible scars, and a shorter boy with chestnut hair and a rather plain face, passed the compartment in which James and now Sirius was now sitting.  
"Hey, you two" James shouted "come in and sit with us. And so after introducing themselves as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew respectively the two boys joined Sirius and James. Sirius had found James's bag and seen the dung bombs hidden inside and had decided that the four of them would pull a prank on the train. James was ecstatic, Peter thought it might be fun but was worried about getting caught, and Remus didn't want to do it.  
"Please Remmy please" said Sirius.  
"No I'm not going along wi- did you just call me Remmy" said Remus with a mixture of annoyance and confusion on his face.  
" yep I did Remmy and I won't stop till you come with us" this was all stated with a triumphant air Sirius knew he had won now to sweeten the deal "and I'll give you a chocolate frog"  
Remus considered this for a while and eventually decided to go. The four crept out of their compartment and headed towards the prefects compartment where they set 12 dung bombs. Running away the entered the wrong compartment and were shocked to find a boy with dark hair that had far too much product in it and a red headed girl with shocking green eyes. The two of them turned out to be Severus Snape and Lilly Evans. After a brief introduction and a good luck to both of them for the sorting the four mischief makers fled back to their own compartment in fits of laughter. The rest of the trip was uneventful. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts the group was once again thrown into hysterics at the sight of the prefects or more accurately their smell.

this story will have slower updates my main story is taking up most of my time. reviews help they are great incentives to pump out chapters faster azreal out


End file.
